TMNT : Les protéger
by Stelly.be
Summary: 3ans après la mort du Shredder. 3ans après la révélation du vrai père de Karaï (Splinter). Lors d'une patrouille, elle tombe dans du mutagène se transformant en serpent mutant géant, perdant tout souvenirs. Le rat fit une dépression. Pour aider leur Maître, les tortues vont retrouver Karaï, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévus . . . DEATH-FIC ?
1. La face cachée, ou le déni d'un père ?

**"TMNT : Les protéger"**

**Attention : Je ne possède pas Tmnt.**

**Précédemment :** Cette histoire se passe quelque pars à New-York City. Karaï découvre que son vrai père n'est pas Le Shredder mais Splinter.

Quand Le Sredder entend que son ancienne fille s'est alliée à son ennemi juré, une rage encore plus grande vint taquiner ses sens. Il jura alors de se venger et de tuer Karaï.

Mais ses efforts sont bien vite anéantis grâce aux tortues, qui réussirent à déjouer ses plans, pour finalement le tuer, avec l'aide de Splinter.

Cependant, 2 ans et demi après la disparition du Shredder, les tortues ont approximativement 21 ans, Karaï tomba dans du mutagène lors d'une simple patrouille avec ses "frères" et son père. Elle se transforma alors en un serpent mutant géant, et perdit tout souvenirs. Elle devînt alors un monstre déchaîné et essaya d'attaquer les tortues, en vain. Elle réussit tout de même à les semer dans les rues de NYC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : La face cachée de Splinter, ou le déni d'un père ?<span>**

Cela faisait 2 mois que Karaï avait muté en un espèce de serpent géant. Tout le monde se sentait étrangement coupable quand à sa transformation. Surtout Splinter. Il se sentait rongé par la culpabilité, et se posait toutes sortes de questions : "Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas rattrapé à temps ?" "Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire pour éviter cela ?" "C'était de ma faute...si seulement..." "Que peut-elle bien faire en ce moment?" . . . Toutes ces questions le hantait depuis près de 2 mois, sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre. Depuis lors, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle de méditation, ou dans sa chambre. Il passait bien de temps en temps dans la cuisine pour prendre de la nourriture et saluer ses élèves, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Plus d'entraînements. Plus de conseils. Plus de punitions. Plus de sourires. Plus de Splinter. On aurait dis qu'il ne se souciait plus de ses "fils". Mais tout cela, ils l'avaient remarqué depuis longtemps...

Ce jour là, pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, Splinter se trouvait dans sa chambre. Par pur hasard, les 4 tortues se retrouvèrent tous au même moment, dans la même pièce, à savoir ; la cuisine.

Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés tous ensembles au même endroit. Depuis qu'ils avaient tués Le Shredder et qu'ils avaient découvert que sa fille ne l'était pas, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Ils ne pouvait pas s'écouler un instant sans qu'une dispute éclate, ils avaient donc pris comme conclusion, enfin, Raphaël avait pris comme conclusion, que moins ils se verraient, moins il y aurait de disputes. Avec le temps, Donatello et Léonardo en étaient arrivés à cette même conclusion. Seul Michelangelo n'était pas d'accord. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à lui si Raphaël n'avait pas encore quitté le repaire. Léonardo y avait déja songé mais il devait rester, en tant que Leader, c'était son devoir... Bref, ce jour là, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine, par pur hasard. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise. Un silence régnait dans la pièce, un silence accablant. Le premier à briser ce silence fut Léonardo ...

"Heuuum...Les gars...Faut qu'on parle... " Dit-il d'une voix hésitante. "C'est à propos de Maître Splinter..." Il tourna la chaise dans le mauvais sens et s'assit.

Donatello, qui était déja sur sa chaise haussa les épaules "Oui, je suis d'accord. Sa sert à rien de tourner autour du pot".

"Rha, sa sert à rien de parler de sa maintenant! " Raphaël tenait une bouteille de bière en main et s'appuyait contre le frigot.

Michelangelo, qui était en train de caresser son petit chat répondit à son frère "Léo et Donnie ont raison, Raph. Maître Splinter va pas bien et faut l'aider..."

Raphaël poussa un grognement "Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait l'aider...Il a toujours été présent quand il fallait nous engueuler, mais jamais quand on avait besoin de lui !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!" demanda Michelangelo, l'air à la fois choqué et rebellé.

Léonardo intervint "Raphaël, ce n'est pas vrai ! Maître Splinter a toujours été là quand il le fallait!"

"Avant peut-être, mais maintenant que Le Shredder est mort, et que Splinter n'a plus besoin de nous, il se préoccupe même pas de savoir si on rentre en un seul morceau ou pas !"

Un silence peu plaisant s'abattit dans la grande pièce.

Raphaël reprit "Il nous a utilisé Léo ! T'as toujours pas compris ?!"

Donatello ne dit pas un mot mais baissa les yeux. Il approuvait totalement le point de vue de Raphaël, même si sa lui faisait froid dans la carapace de l'avouer. D'ailleurs il n'avait partagé cette idée à personne, de peur de froisser ses frères. Il était vrai que Splinter se distançait beaucoup d'eux depuis ces 3 dernières années. Cétait comme si il les avait utilisés, puis jetés aux ordures, comme on jette une vulgaire paire de chaussure...Splinter a obtenu vendetta grâce à quatre tortues incrédules, et maintenant qu'il n'en a plus besoin, il les range tout au fond d'un tiroir, prêt à les sortir quand il aura encore besoin d'eux, à l'occasion... Léonardo et Michelangelo ne s'en était juste pas encore rendus compte... Léonardo, car pour lui, son Maître était comme un saint, et Michelangelo, car il était tout bonnement le plus jeune de ses frères et qu'il avait surement encore besoin d'une figure paternelle... Pour eux, Splinter était leur Maître adoré et il les aimait autant qu'ils l'aiment, si toutefois il les avaient aimés un jour...

La voix de Léonardo fit sortir Donatello de ses rêveries "Tu dis n'importe quoi !"

"Ha bin ouais, y faut bien que quelqu'un reste avec lui ! Histoire d'aller lui chercher de quoi bouffer !"

"Raph, la ferme !" cria Léonardo. Raphaël renifla, l'air amusé par la réflexion de son frère.

L'atmosphère était tendue et un autre silence s'installa.

"Allez Raph, faut qu'on aille aider Maître Splinter !" tenta Michelangelo "C'est lui qui nous a élevés après tout ! C'est un peu... c'est un peu notre père..."

Raphaël le fusilla du regard, comme si plus le regard était long et remplis de dégoût, meilleur faisait l'effet.

Même Donatello émit un petit frisson.

Léonardo, sure de lui, croisa ses bras et pris un air sérieux "Bon alors...qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ?" il attendit quelques instants puis continua "J'pense qu'il est comme sa à cause de Karaï...Il culpabilise j'crois."

"Hé bien, on a qu'a essayer de la retrouver !" dit Donatello en haussant les épaules.

"Qui sa ?! Karaï ?! Tu veux dire cette 'chose' qui a faillit tous nous tuer la dernière fois qu'on la vue?! Bien joué Donnie !" dit Raphaël en mode sarcasmes.

Léonardo ne prit pas compte du commentaire de son frère et continua sur la lancée de Donatello "On pourrait essayer de lui faire retrouver ses esprits..."

"Bah je veux bien moi, y a pas de problèmes, mais j'te rappelle quand même que c'est un serpent géant mutant, Léo..." dit Michelangelo d'un air préoccupé "Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?!"

"En la raisonnant, tout simplement." répondit Léonardo le plus naturellement possible.

"Et...et si sa marche pas ?! J'veux dire...et si elle coopère pas...on fais quoi ?!" demanda à nouveau Michelangelo. "

"On verra a ce moment là, Mickey."

Cette réponse fit soulever un 'sourcil' à Raphaël, Léonardo n'était pas du genre à faire de l'improvisation, c'était surtout le genre de Michelangelo. Ou le sien. Il ne fit quand même pas de commentaire, ce qui, en soit, en était tout aussi bizarre.

Après quelques minutes de blanc, Donatello fit réagir tout le monde "Bon, alors tout le monde est d'accord ?!"

Raphaël émit un grognement et bu en une gorgée ce qui lui restait de bière dans sa bouteille en verre décolorée. Donatello soupira "...Je veux dire...tout le monde est d'accord, sauf Raphaël ?!"

Chacun fit un signe de la tête et Léonardo termina la 'réunion improvisée' par un "Parfait ! On bouge dans 1 heure" mal léché.

Léonardo se releva et sortit de la pièce comme il était entré. Ensuite Raphaël se remit droit, ouvrit le frigot, pris une autre bière, et partit nonchalamment.

Donatello et Michelangelo se regardèrent tristement, tout d'abord parce que la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'étaient pas de tout repos, et ensuite parce qu'ils trouvaient que Raphaël y allait un peu fort avec les bières pour le moment. Il n'était pas plus agressif, ni moins agressif d'ailleurs, il ne faisait pas sa pour se saouler, il faisait sa pour se calmer... Mais tout de même, ce n'était pas bon pour lui... et puis de toutes façons, ils n'aimaient tout simplement pas quand Raphaël buvait de l'alcool, sa voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas bien...Même si il ne l'admettrais jamais.

Donatello finit par faire une grimace en avalant une gorgée de son café devenu froid, il se leva et posa la tasse dans l'évier déja rempli, de toutes façons il n'en avait plus envie, de son café. Il fit un faible sourire à Michelangelo et sortit de la cuisine.

Il ne restait plus que Michelangelo et son chat dans la pièce. Il finit par sourire à cette petite boule de poils rousse "T'inquiètes pas mon grand...Tout va redevenir comme avant..." L'animal en question pencha sa tête sur le coté et cligna des yeux. Michelangelo sourit en laissant échapper un bref soufflement par ses narines, il se leva, frotta sa main contre le pelage doux de son chat et sortit de la cuisine lui aussi. L'animal lâcha un faible "Miaou" et sauta de la table. il couru rejoindre son maître dans sa chambre.

Tout le monde se préparait. Dans moins d'une heure, ils allaient devoir retrouver un serpent mutant géant. Cette nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos...

* * *

><p>Voilaaaaa ! Fin du chapitre 1 :D ! J'ai plein plein d'idées en réserves dans mon petit cahier ;) !<p>

(Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action va bientôt arriver d'ici 1 ou 2 chapitres... :D )

C'est ma toute première fanfiction, et je dois dire que sa m'éclate vachement ! :p

Alors voila dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Les bons, comme les mauvais commentaires d'ac ;) ? (Y compris mes fautes d'orthographes hihi :p ) Je suis toute nouvelle et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre !

Même si je n'ai pas de commentaires, je continuerais cette fanfiction parce que je fais cela pour mon plaisir avant tout ! ;) ...(mais bon, quelques commentaires ne serait pas mal non-plus haha :) )

D'ici là, à la prochaine, et portez vous bien ! :D

**Stelly**


	2. Prochaine mission : trouver Karaï !

**"TMNT : Les protéger"**

**Attention : Je ne possède pas TMNT !**

Allez, direct le chapitre 2 :D c'est parti !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 : "Prochaine mission : trouver Karaï"<strong>

Tout le monde s'occupaient de rassembler leurs armes, d'après Splinter "on en a jamais assez". Cette nuit là promettait d'être particulièrement longue ; les tortues allaient devoir retrouver un serpent mutant géant quelque pars à New-York... ou ailleurs !

Quelques minutes avant de quitter le Repaire, Léonardo eut le réflexe d'aller toquer à la porte du vieux rat pour le prévenir de leur future absence.

***TOC TOC ***

De suite, Léonardo regretta son geste. Que venait-il de faire ?! Il allait devoir raconter une bêtise à son Maître pour ne pas qu'il sache que lui et ses frères allaient partir à la recherche de sa fille.

Une voix calme et rauque vînt sortir Léonardo de ses remords.

"Qui est-ce ?"

"...heu...bonsoir Maître...c'est Léonardo...puis-je entrer ?"

Il n'eut aucune réponse en retour ce qui voulait laisser supposer qu'il pouvait entrer. Il fit doucement coulisser la lourde porte en bois de chêne mal fixée qui cria un long soupir de désespoir. Puis, doucement, il pénétra dans l'antre sans faire de bruit. Une odeur de bougie parfumée et de vieux bois rongé par la vieillesse et les mites ne faisaient que de rendre la pièce encore plus intrigante. Il s'approcha du vieux rat qui était assis par terre sur un vieux tapis usé, ses jambes croisées, éclairé par la lumière d'une seule petite bougie pathétique installée de l'autre coté de la petite pièce sur une lourde table basse. Il semblait méditer. Léonardo s'approcha lentement de son vieux Maître, en faisant bien attention à ne pas déranger celui-ci, et s'assit en face de lui sur ses mollets. La lueur de cette petite bougie, pourtant à la base si pathétique, semblait faire danser leurs deux ombres noires dans un jeu à la fois poétique et incontrôlable, parsemé de quelques histoires encore inégalables et indéchiffrables à ce jour.

"Qui a-t-il mon fils ?" demanda le rat calmement.

"Heu...Je venait vous prévenir que nous allions faire ... heuuu ... le tour de ronde ... à la surface, Maître Splinter." lâcha Léonardo d'un air mal à l'aise de son semi-mensonge.

"Soit." Le rat n'avait toujours pas bougé. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas daigné ouvrir un oeuil, ni même déplacer une oreille.

Léonardo attendit un instant, puis se releva et se déplaça lentement vers la sortie. Mais juste avant de refaire hurler cette vieille porte, il lâcha

"A tout à l'heure Maître Splinter."

Il patienta un moment, la porte entre ses doigts, puis cligna des yeux et laissa son vieux Maître seul. Mais juste avant de complètement refermer, il entendit

"A tout a l'heure, Léonardo."

L'écho du cri de désespoir de cette vieille porte en bois atténuée, Léonardo sourit. Même si il savait que son Maître ne le voyait plus, il sourit. C'était bête mais sa lui fit plaisir d'entendre une réponse.

Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Raphaël en colère. Son sourire s'atténua tant il apercevait le regard noir que son frère lui lançait.

Raphaël chuchotait "Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais là ?!"

"J'étais en train de prévenir Maître Splinter qu'on allait partire." répondit Léonardo en se détachant du regard provocateur de son frère. Il voulut s'avancer mais il fut bloqué par le bras de Raphaël.

"Et depuis quand on a besoin de prévenir ce vieux rat ?!" dit-il en insistant sur le "quand".

Léonardo répondit presque directement "Depuis toujours Raph ! Et ne l'appelle plus comme sa !" il fit une pause puis dit "Maintenant laisse moi passer."

Bien-entendu, Raphaël ne prit pas en compte la dernière phrase de son frère.

"On l'a peut être toujours fait mais maintenant il s'en fou complètement tu sais ! Y a plus besoin d'aller le prévenir quand on pars Léo, on est plus des gamins !" il attendit un instant pour scruter le visage de son frère, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion, mais tout ce qu'il pu déchiffrer fut un sentiment d'agacement. Il reprit "Mais pourquoi t'as fais sa ?!"

"Question d'habitude Raph."

"Ou de formalité tu veux dire ..." répondit Raphaël d'un air amusé.

A ce moment là, Raphaël put apercevoir un autre sentiment chez son frère : la colère, ce qui le fit sourire.

Léonardo regarda Raphaël droit dans les yeux, prêt à argumenter mais il fut coupé par une autre voix.

"Léo ?! Raph ?!" c'était Michelangelo qui criait de l'autre coté du Repaire "Donnie et moi on est prêts ! Y manque plus que vous les gars !"

* * *

><p>Ils quittèrent donc le Repaire et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissés le Shell Raicer, leurs véhicule, un genre de van un peu mieux adapté et aménagé pour leurs morphologies. Ils avaient trouvés ce vieil engin un jour, par hasard, dans une décharge. Ils s'étaient dits qu'il pouvait être utile et l'ont donc amené dans les égouts, cela n'avaient pas été une tâche facile mais ils y étaient arrivés. Donatello et Raphaël avaient passés des mois sur ce débris, à essayer de le refaire démarrer, de le retaper, et de réaménager tout l'intérieur à leur avantage. De l'extérieur, le van n'avait pas l'air si grand, mais l'intérieur était juste gigantesque par rapport aux autres véhicules utilitaires du même genre.C'était Michelangelo qui avait trouvé ce nom ; le Shell Raicer. Il était assez doué dans ce domaine.<p>

Bref, une fois arrivés près du Shell Raicer, chacun y entrèrent et se mirent à leur place respective. Léonardo au volant, car il n'était pas du genre à jouer aux auto-tamponneuses, Raphaël aux commandes de tirs, pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi, Donatello aux ordinateurs, car c'était son domaine, et Michelangelo à la carte, car il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le choix.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant environ 20 minutes dans les égouts jusqu'au passage secret qu'ils avaient confectionnés, puis sortirent à la surface et déboulèrent dans une petite ruelle très mal entretenue, et presque jamais fréquentée.

Ils gagnaient un temps fou grâce à ce van, 20 minutes pour atteindre la surface en voiture à la place d'une heure à pied, tout le monde y gagnaient. Mais ils ne s'en servaient principalement que pour remonter à la surface ou redescendre au Repère. Entre temps, ils montaient sur les toits et se déplaçaient d'immeuble en immeuble. Plus silencieux. Plus discret. Moins voyant. Bref, les règles fondamentales d'un ninja.

Ils sortirent du Shell Raicer et le dissimulèrent grossièrement à l'aide de poubelles et de vieux papiers journaux ramassés par-ci, par-là. Une fois cela finis, ils grimpèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin.

Il était environ 23:15. Prochaine mission : trouver Karaï, et cela n'allait pas du tout être simple. Comment être sur que Karaï soit restée à New-York ? Peut être était-elle partie dans une autre ville, dans un autre pays, sur un autre continent... Peut-être était elle sur le toit d'un immeuble, trois rues plus loin ... Et même si elle était restée ici, à New-York, comment pouvaient-ils retrouver une personne hors de 8 millions d'autres, en n'étant même pas sur que cette personne soit réellement à New-York ?!

Les voix de ses frères firent retourner Léonardo à la réalité.

"Bon...On commence par où les gars ?" demanda Michelangelo assez motivé. Il voulait retrouver sa soeur. Il aimait bien Karaï et il l'avait pardonnée pour toutes les fois où elle avait essayer de les tuer avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'ils étaient ses frères. Mais surtout, il voulait l'aider.

Pour Raphaël, c'était une toute autre affaire. Il se méfiait encore de ce petit bout de femme. En réalité, il ne l'avait pas tout à fait pardonnée car lui et ses frères avaient déja frôlés la mort par sa faute.

Donatello, lui, n'avait pas du tout pardonné Karaï pour ses actes d'antan. D'accord, elle était sous l'emprise du Shredder, mais elle était totalement apte à prendre des décisions par elle même. Elle aurait du s'en rendre compte avant, que Le Shredder n'était pas son père, et que ses intentions n'étaient que purement criminelles et toutes à son bénéfice. Surtout parce qu'ils lui avaient répétés à maintes reprises. Elle ne les avaient crus que bien de temps plus tard.

Et Léonardo...non, Léonardo ne savait pas quoi en penser...peut être fallait-il la pardonner ou peut-être fallait-il encore se méfier... Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était de retrouver Karaï puis de l'aider.

Raphaël se sentait déja découragé quand il regarda l'horizon. New-York était tellement vaste...

"Hé ben les gars, on est pas dans la merde..." dit-il dans un élan de désespoir.

"Ouaip." répondit tout simplement Donatello.

"Hen arrêtez de désespérer ! On va la retrouver !" cria Michelangelo, amusé par les têtes déconfites de ses 2 frères.

"Allez les gars ! C'est parti !" dit Léonardo en s'élançant sur le toit voisin.

Les 3 frères se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, puis suivirent l'étreinte de leurs frère.

Cette nuit là s'annonçait être une très très longue soirée . . .

* * *

><p>Hé voila ! Fin du chapitre 2 :D ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus de l'écrire :D !<p>

Je suis désolée que l'action n'ai pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez dans ce chapitre, ni dans celui d'avant :( ... celui-ci étant l'essence même de TMNT :( ... mais bon... je vous promets que l'action sera bien au rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre :D !

Aussi désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, le prochain sera plus long, c'est juste que je ne pouvait pas laisser ce chapitre dans celui d'avant, ou celui d'après :p ...

Oui, oui ...vous allez me dire que je me suis inspirée de TMNT dans la version 2012 de Nickelodéon ... oui, un peu :p ... mais je me suis juste inspirée, rien de plus :( ...

Quelques précisions : Ne venez pas vous imaginer les tortues dans la version de 2012, par pitié O_O ... Imaginez les plutôt dans la version de 2003, un peu plus âgés (+/- 21 ans), avec plus de cicatrices, l'air plus sérieux et plus imposants ... ne pouvant pas interférer avec votre imaginaire, j'espère que ma version de TMNT conviendra bien avec la vôtre ^^ (Au pire, tapez "TMNT by Sneefee" sur "Google", c'est EXACTEMENT comme cela que je les imagines !)

Ha oui, j'oubliais l'essentiel :o ... je ne vais instaurer ni April O'Niel, ni Casey Jones dans cette histoire ... Mais si vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, sa cassait votre petit coeur :p de ne voir aucun de ses deux personnages, n'hésitez pas à me le dire via les commentaires...je trouverais bien une petite place pour eux à un moment ou un autre :) ...

D'ici là, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, sa me fait plaisir ^^, portez-vous bien, et à la prochaine :D !

**Stelly**


	3. Le retour de Karaï

**TMNT : Les protéger**

**Attention : Je ne possède pas TMNT !**

Coucou tout le monde :D ! Alors voila, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard :( , mais il m'a fallu plus de 3 jours pour écrire ce chapitre, sans compter que je l'ai recommencé plus d'une fois et que mon ordi a planté en plein milieu de l'écriture -_- , j'ai donc du recommencer une fois de plus ... :(

Bref, oublions ces petits désagréments et passons tout de suite au 3ème chapitre :D ! ENJOY :P !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : "Le retour de Karaï ... Et le sacrifice d'un frère !"<strong>

Il était environs 4:30 du matin et cela faisait plus de 5 heures que les tortues cherchaient désespérément Karaï, en vain. Aucune trace de la mutante. Rien.

Après la 250ème tentative de retours au Repère par Raphaël, celui-ci avait arrêter d'essayer de convaincre ses frères et s'était assis dans le coin d'un immeuble, ses bras croisés sur son plastron, une de ses jambes était étendue par terre, tandis que l'ombre de l'autre formait un triangle.

Donatello, lui, semblait être captivé par la petite chose cachée dans le creux de ses mains. La couleur bleuâtre qui en sortait illuminait son visage réfléchi. Il s'était assis sur le rebord de l'immeuble, sa jambe droite caressant doucement le flan du bâtiment par de longs allés-retours silencieux, la cuisse de son autre jambe était collée à son plastron, ses bras l'entouraient vaguement pendant que ses doigts glissaient sur le petit écran placé dans le creux de ses mains.

Michelangelo, s'ennuyant à en mourir, faisait la cour à Raphaël à propos de ses Comics et BD en touts genres, ne faisant pas attention à son frère qui somnolait.

Quand à Léonardo, ses yeux fatigués scrutaient encore cette grande ville qu'était New-York.

Certes, lui aussi en avait marre de tourner en rond, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pour son Maître, pour son père.

Il se retînt de bailler. Non. Il ne pouvait pas bailler. En tant que Leader, c'était son devoir de ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, pas même un bref petit bâillement.

Un coup d'oeuil à gauche. Un autre à droite. A gauche. A droite. A gauche... Attendez !

Léonardo, lentement, fit tourner ses yeux noirs à sa droite. Quand il revit ce qu'il pensait avoir vu, il se raidit. Des gouttes commençaient à perler sur son front. La température semblait être passée de -10° à 100° d'un seul coup.

Il referma ses yeux rapidement et frotta son visage de ses mains. Il était fatigué. Il prit une grande respiration puis rouvrit les yeux...

Non...Non ce n'était pas possible...Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Il finit pas lâcher d'une voix paniquée

"K...K..."

Raphaël, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, ouvrit un oeuil et lança

"Qu'est ce que t'as Léo ... T'as vu un mutant ?!" d'une voix amusée. Michelangelo ne manqua pas de lâcher un petit rire affectueux à cette petite phrase si ironique. Même Donatello renifla d'amusement en souriant.

Mais ils ne se doutaient pas de ce que leurs frère voyait.

"K..."

"Hé mais tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe la ?!" dit Raphaël d'une voix beaucoup moins plaisante.

La voix de son frère lui fit l'effet d'une claque, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Et dans un élan de courage il cria

"KARAÏ ! C'EST KARAÏ ! ELLE EST LA, J'LA VOIS ! REGARDEZ !" en montrant du doigt un immeuble en contre-bas à sa droite, environs 3 rues plus loin.

En entendant cette voix si anormalement paniquée, les trois tortues se regardèrent l'air étonnés de cette réaction un peu trop excessive à leurs goût, puis accoururent près de leurs frère, encore sous le choc.

Ils s'attendaient à voir un serpent mutant géant, avec des crocs acérés et un air monstrueux, mais la seule chose qu'ils aperçurent fut le dos d'une jeune femme, ses jambes couchées l'une sur l'autre sur leurs flan gauche, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit attachés pour former une queue de cheval. Voila. Ils ne virent rien d'autre. Mais cela leur suffisait. Cela leur suffisait car cette jeune femme, en réalité, se trouvait être Karaï !

Les tortues étaient restés bouche-bées. Comment se faisait-il que Karaï était humaine ?! Était-ce bien elle ?! Oui, de toutes manières, mais...

La voix de Michelangelo ramena tout le monde à la réalité

"Heuuuuuu...Donnie ?..."

"Hmmm ?"

"La dernière fois qu'on avait vu Karaï...c'était pas...heuuu...enfin, tu vois quoi...UN SERPENT MUTANT GÉANT ?!" cria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

"Moins fort imbécile ! Arrête de crier comme ça !" lâcha Raphaël en donnant une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne de son frère.

"Aïeee !"

Touts les regards furent braqués sur Donatello, en quête de réponses.

Celui-ci se renfonça dans sa carapace. Lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout, n'avait aucune idée de que qu'il devait s'être produit, pas même une infime supposition. Il ne fit rien paraître et dit comme réponse en levant les mains

"Hé, je suis dans la même situation que vous les gars !"

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit où était posée Karaï, comme pour vérifier si ce qu'ils avaient vu n'était qu'un mirage. Elle était bien là. Elle n'avait pas bougé. C'était bien. ...Était-ce bien ?

Chacun étaient plongés dans ses pensées quand Michelangelo lâcha

"Bon, bin qu'est ce qu'on attend ?!" il posa un pied sur le rebord de l'immeuble et s'apprêtait à sauter, mais son étreinte fut stoppée net pas le bras de Léonardo.

"Attends Mickey. C'est p't'être un piège."

"Quoi ?! Comment ça un piège ?!"

"Ouais, comment ça un piège ?!" intervînt un Raphaël en colère "J'te rappelle que sa fait plus de 5 heures qu'on s'les gèles dans tout New-York à la r'cherche de cette foutue bestiole, et maintenant qu'on l'a r'trouvée tu veux la laisser r'partir ?!"

Michelangelo manqua de dire "alors, c'est qui qui crie maintenant ?!" mais se retînt de justesse. Il n'avait pas trop envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances aujourd'hui...

"Justement, c'est ça qui me fais douter, Raph ! Elle n'est plus "une foutue bestiole" comme tu dis, elle est redevenue humaine !"

"Rha vas un peu te faire foutre Léo ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi j'y vais ! Si t'es trop couillon pour y aller, t'avais qu'a rester près de Splinter !" Sur ces mots, Raphaël sauta sur le toit voisin en direction de Karaï, laissant derrière lui ses frères.

Michelangelo regarda Léonardo quelques instants, puis dit

"Déso Léo...mais faut que j'y aille...c'est notre soeur, elle ne nous fera plus de mal maintenant qu'elle est humaine..." Il ne laissa pas de temps à Léonardo pour répondre et suivit son grand frère, qui était déja bien loin.

Donatello s'approcha de Léonardo, il avait l'air frustré que ses frères ne l'ait pas écouté... encore une fois !

"Heu, écoute Léo, je..." il prit une grande respiration et continua calmement "Je pense que Raph a raison...sa ne servirait à rien de la laisser partir puisque de toutes façons faudra bien la r'trouver un jour...et j'pense pas qu'on aura la même chance qu'aujourd'hui."

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de son frère, attendant une réaction. Il savait comment le calmer. C'était son frère après tout. Léonardo finit par renifler et dit "Ouais, t'as surement raison..." Il se retourna, faisant lâcher sa prise à Donatello et envoya un sourire affectueux à son frère.

"On y va ?"

"C'est parti !"

Une fois que Léonardo et Donatello rejoignirent leurs frères, ils se stoppèrent net. Leurs deux frères étaient debout, l'un à coté de l'autre, à environs 10 mètres de Karaï. Ils ne bougeaient pas. L'un avait les bras croisés et l'autre se frottait frénétiquement le haut de sa nuque. Léonardo et Donatello se regardèrent, confus, puis s'avancèrent vers leurs frères

"Heu...Qu'est ce qui a Raph ?" demanda Léonardo d'une voix hésitante. Son frère avait l'air très loin dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, c'est cela qui inquiéta Léonardo plus qu'autre chose. Raphaël faisait cette tête quand quelque chose n'allait pas...

"Raph ?" L'écho de son prénom fit sursauter Raphaël

"Mais quoi putain ?!"

"Quoi quoi ? C'est vous, on dirait des arbres ! Pourquoi vous avancez plus vous deux ?"

Juste avant que Raphaël n'ouvre la bouche, Michelangelo le coupa "Bah, c'est Karaï...sa fait 10 minutes qu'on essaye de l'appeler et elle a toujours pas bougé...j'ai même essayé de la secouer et elle a rien dit ! Elle me fiche la trouille Léo !"

Léonardo et Donatello s'avancèrent près de Karaï, qui leur tournaient encore le dos. Ils tournèrent autour d'elle, de façon à voir son visage.

Elle était tellement belle dans ses habits moulants noirs, avec sa petite queue de cheval et ses deux mèches sur chaque coté de son visage.

Elle était assise, ses jambes l'une sur l'autre sur leurs flan. Son bras gauche était tendu et sa main était sur le sol, de façon à ce qu'elle ne se couche pas entièrement par terre. Son épaule était vaguement relevée et sa tête était légèrement pendante sur sa gauche.

Donatello s'accroupi en face d'elle.

"Hey...Karaï...c'est nous...les tortues...tu t'souviens ?..."

Il se pencha légèrement, de façon à regarder dans ses yeux. Mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas normal...pas normal du tout. Il fit un bon en arrière, attrapa le bras de Léonardo et l'emmena près de ses autres frères.

"Hé mais qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez toi Donnie ?!" dit Léonardo et frottant sa main sur son bras gauche, là où son frère l'avait empoigné.

"Cette fille...c'est...c'est bien Karaï..." dit-il d'un ton paniqué

"Ha ben tiens ! Bien joué Sherlock !" dit Raphaël en levant les yeux au ciel. Donatello lui jeta un regard noir puis continua

"J'veux dire...c'est bien Karaï mais...mais elle..."

"Hen accouche Donnie !" finit par lâcher Michelangelo, au grand soulagement de ses deux frères.

"Ok ! Ok ! D'accord ! Alors voila, c'est Karaï, mais à l'extérieur..."

"Comment sa à l'extérieur ?" demanda Léonardo.

Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on le coupe mais ne fit signe de rien "Hé bien, cette fille a l'apparence de Karaï, mais à l'intérieur...je veux dire... l'esprit de ce corps n'est pas Karaï, vous voyez ?"

Ils se regardèrent, un temps soit peu confus par l'explication de leur frère, puis comprirent tout doucement dans quelle situation ils étaient confrontés.

"Et...Et comment tu sais sa ?! J'veux dire...tu la juste regardée..." dit Léonardo.

Juste avant que Donatello n'ouvre sa bouche, un cri très aigus et horrible vînt attaquer leurs tympans.

Ce cri était tellement strident qu'ils durent boucher leurs oreilles et serrer les dents.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, Karaï, qui était à moins de 10 mètres d'eux, se trouvait à plus de 20 mètres d'eux sur l'immeuble voisin.

Elle gigotait. Elle semblait se battre...mais contre qui ? Aucun ennemis en vue pourtant. Soudainement, elle se calma presque instantanément. Elle laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps et sa tête se redressa, laissant apparaître ses yeux verts fluorescents et sa langue reptilienne.

"V...voila...c'est...c'est sa que j'ai vu les gars..." dit Donatello, toujours sous le choc.

Karaï hurla une deuxième fois. Un cri moins long, mais tout aussi pénible.

Cela arrachait le cœur à Michelangelo de voir sa sœur connaître autant de souffrances, mais il ne bougea pas, contemplant encore et encore cette scène si épouvantable.

Quand Karaï eut enfin fini de crier, elle se releva, faisant frissonner chaque tortues d'horreur ; cette si jolie jeune femme si séduisante dans ses beaux vêtements noirs moulants, était devenue une mutante géante aux airs reptiliens et à l'allure monstrueuse !

"Ho merde !" chuchota Raphaël d'étonnements.

"J'vous avait bien dit que c'était un piège !" lança Léonardo.

"Rhen la ferme Léo !" railla Raphaël.

Ne prenant pas en compte la remarque de son frère, il cria "Allez les gars, en position de combat !"

Michelangelo ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnements "Quoi ?!"

"J'ai dis, en position de c..."

"Oui, oui ! J'avais compris ! Mais tu veux quand même pas qu'on attaque Karaï ?! C'est notre sœur Léo ! Et...et elle...et elle nous a même pas attaqués en plus !"

"Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur Mickey, mais Karaï ne reviendra pas ! Mets-toi sa dans le crâne ! Et il ne suffit pas d'attendre qu'elle s'attaque à l'un d'entre nous pour attaquer à notre tour d'accord ?!"

"Non, j'suis pas d'accord ! Karaï reviendra, j'en suis sur !"

"Ecoute, Mickey..." tenta Donatello "Là n'est pas la question...on s'occupera de sa plus tard, pour l'instant ce qui compte, c'est de rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau...Léo a raison, il ne fait pas attendre que quelqu'un soit blessé pour attaquer !"

Pendant que ses frères se disputaient encore pour le choix du combat, ignorant presque la base de leur conversation, Raphaël s'était mis en retrait en levant les yeux au ciel. De toutes façons, il s'en fichait complètement de savoir si il fallait attaquer Karaï ou non...Si oui, tant mieux, si non, tant pis...enfin...presque...

Il croisait les bras sur son plastron et regardait Karaï. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose...mais quoi ? Après quelques secondes d'observations, Raphaël se rendit compte que la question n'était pas quoi, mais qui. Karaï était en train de fixer Michelangelo d'un air malicieux, elle souriait presque.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois ses yeux reptiliens verts. Ils semblaient briller dans la nuit. Mais d'un coup, ses pupilles se rétractèrent et elle sauta sur l'immeuble avec une agilité et une vitesse à en couper le souffle.

Raphaël approcha ses mains de ses Saïs, mais laissa vite tomber cette idée quand il vit Karaï s'approcherde son petit frère, crocs dehors. Pour ce qu'il allait faire, il n'allais pas en avoir besoin, de ses Saïs...

Brusquement, la mutante fit un grand bon en direction de Michelangelo, qui lui, ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de ce qu'il se tramait derrière lui.

"MICKEY !"

D'un coup, il se fit violemment éjecté de l'autre coté du toit par une force très puissante.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de Raphaël juste avant de se faire pousser, mais il n'était sur de rien... Il peinait à ouvrir les yeux...une fois ceux-ci ouverts, sa vision était floue pendant quelques secondes qui lui parut des heures...

Il aperçut vaguement l'ombre de son frère puis referma ses yeux et s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>"MICKEY !"<p>

Raphaël poussa son frère de toutes ses forces et se mit dans la trajectoire de la mutante.

Léonardo et Donatello eurent à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que leur frère était déja à l'autre bout de l'immeuble. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent Raphaël en dessous de Karaï, il y avait du sang partout, mais surtout sur son bras gauche. Ses deux crocs étaient plantés dans le biceps de Raphaël.

Il ne criait pas, mais il serrait les dents.

Quand les deux frères eurent enfin réalisé la situation, Donatello courut vers son jeune frère évanoui et Léonardo sortit ses Katanas en criant le prénom de son frère emprisonné.

Quand Donatello fut à coté de Michelangelo, il fit de grands yeux d'étonnements, là où son frère avait été projeté, il y avait une énorme fissure. Il savait bien que Raphaël était le plus fort d'entre eux, mais pas jusqu'à aller fissurer du béton avec la seule force de ses bras, et de son frère par la même occasion... Michelangelo devaient avoir pris un sacré coup. Il secoua gentiment son petit frère, avec un petit écho d'angoisse dans ses gestes

"Mickey...Mickey...allez, réveille-toi Mickey !"

Il ouvrit doucement un oeuil pour voir son frère au dessus de lui, complètement paniqué

"...hmmm ?...ho ma tête...Ra...Raphaël..."

"Justement ! Allez, viens !" Il l'aida à se relever et coururent ensemble vers leurs frères.

Quand Michelangelo vit son grand frère trempé par son propre sang, il manqua de s'évanouir une deuxième fois. Il resta stoïque...impossible de bouger.

Donatello s'élança avec son Bô contre la bête pour aider Léonardo à décoincer son frère, toujours sous l'emprise de Karaï, en vain. Ils avaient beau frapper de toutes leurs forces, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de lâcher Raphaël, elle se contentait d'essayer de les éloigner avec sa queue, en criant comme elle pouvait avec Raphaël entre ses crocs.

Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher...mais pourquoi diable ne voulait-elle pas le lâcher ?! C'était comme si elle avait quelque chose à terminer...comme si son travail était inachevé...

Raphaël lançait de lourds grognements entre ses dents serrées. Il essayait d'enlever les crocs de son bras ensanglanté. Peine perdue. Karaï le tenait et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir céder. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'affaissait, son corps criant de douleur à chaque centimètres qu'il se rapprochait du sol.

A partir du moment où les genoux de Raphaël touchèrent le béton froid et humide, Karaï lâcha sa prise, le laissant s'effondrer à quatre pattes sur le sol. Quand sa main gauche toucha le sol, il ferma durement les yeux et se laissa tomber complètement, haletant.

Léonardo, profitant de l'inattention de Karaï, lui lança un coup de pied en pleine figure, ce qui fit s'éloigner la bête.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse attaquer, elle se précipita sur l'immeuble voisin et sourit à Léonardo...un peu comme si elle était satisfaite...

Il voulut courir près d'elle, la rattraper, mais les cris de Michelangelo lui fit tourner la tête en sa direction. Il vit ses frères autour de Raphaël baignant dans son propre sang. Il retourna la tête pour regarder Karaï, mais elle avait disparue. Il se fit donc une raison et accouru près de son frère.

"Raph ?! Raph est-ce que ça va ?!" cria Donatello.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses frères l'aidèrent à se rasseoir.

"...huh...ouais...ouais ça va..."

Merde ! Pourquoi avait-il dit sa ?! Non, sa n'allait pas ! Il y avait deux énormes trous béants dans son bras putain ! Mais non...il ne fallait rien dire...ses frères allaient s'inquiéter pour lui...et il détestait cela. Ne rien dire. Il fallait ne rien dire.

Malgré sa blessure plus que profonde, il arrivait encore à faire bouger son bras et ses doigts.

Il releva la tête et aperçut ses frères complètement paniqués. Surtout Michelangelo.

"Hey...j'vous dis que j'vais bien ok ?!" insista-t-il une seconde fois.

Léonardo fronça les "sourcils" puis cria

"Mais putain Raphaël, non tu vas pas bien ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin !"

Raphaël plissa les yeux. La voix de Léonardo résonnait dans sa tête.

Il finit par dire sèchement

"Rha ta gueule !"

Léonardo leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait bien que si Raphaël n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne parlerait pas. Un autre moment peut-être...

Donatello s'accroupi près de son frère et regarda attentivement ses plaies.

"Ta blessure est profonde. T'as de la chance que j'ai pris avec moi ma trousse de secours."

Raphaël renifla d'agacement. Il voulut l'éloigner, mais son frère avait raison. Il avait déja perdu beaucoup de sang. Inutile d'en perdre plus. Il le laissa donc faire.

Donatello attrapa son vieux sac de sport qu'il avait "heureusement" pris avec lui, sortit une bouteille d'eau, un bandage et s'activa à la tâche.

Il avait beau être un brillant scientifique, ou chirurgien ou autre, mais en tout cas, il n'avait certainement pas reçu le diplôme de la délicatesse.

Raphaël grimaçait tant que son frère recouvrait péniblement, mais précisément ses plaies.

Quand il eut enfin terminé, Donatello dit

"Voila...c'est pas grand chose, mais sa devrait tenir au moins 3 heures..."

Il se releva.

Léonardo voulut aider son frère à se lever lui aussi et lui tendit la main mais...

"Quoi ?!"

"Bin...prends ma main...j'vais t'aider à te relever." il secoua sa main une deuxième fois.

"Hen ça va ... J'sais m'débrouiller tout seul quand même !"

Il repoussa la main de son frère et essaya de se relever seul. Pendant un moment il eut des vertiges, mais il essaya de ne pas les monter.

Une fois ceux-ci passés, il se remit droit et regarda ses frères une seconde fois. Donatello avait l'air préoccupé ; il fixait son bras. Léonardo avait l'air en colère ; il avait gardé ses bras croisés. Et Michelangelo...Michelangelo avait toujours l'air aussi terrorisé.

Raphaël fronça ses "sourcils" quand il aperçu une couleur un peu plus foncée sur le coté droit de sa tête. Quand il comprit ce qu'était cette étrange tâche il se raidit.

"Heum...Mickey ?"

La douceur dans la voix de leur frère firent cligner des yeux Léonardo et Donatello. Et sa, Raphaël l'avait remarqué. Il haussa un peu le ton pour la deuxième fois qu'il appela son petit frère.

"Michey ! Hey mec ... tu saigne ?"

A ces mots, Michelangelo sursauta, un peu comme si il venait de revenir à la réalité, ce qui était un peu la vérité...

Il regarda Raphaël. Son regard était à mis chemin entre l'incompréhension et la peine.

Soudain, il se rappela de ce que son frère venait de lui dire il y avait à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Il se raidit, mis sa main sur son crâne, et regarda sa paume avec effroi. Il y avait du sang. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour en faire peur.

Avant de s'évanouir une seconde fois, il put voir Donatello accourir près de lui suivi de Léonardo. Mais Raphaël n'avait pas bougé. Et pendant un centième de seconde, il put intercepter dans les yeux de son frère une once de culpabilité et de douleur.

Et il ferma les yeux une seconde fois, avant de dériver dans le néant ... une seconde fois...

* * *

><p>"Merde ! Mickey ! " Donatello accouru près de son frère et le rattrapa de justesse.<p>

"Mais...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Il ne saigne pourtant pas si fort que sa !" dit Léonardo avec une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.

"Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien..." répondit son frère, prenant sa voix la plus apaisante que possible. "Il est juste encore en état de choc c'est tout...il est fatigué et il a vu beaucoup trop de sang aujourd'hui, et puis... son coup reçu par Raphaël ne l'a pas vraiment aidé tu sais." Il regarda du coin de l'oeuil Raphaël, puis continua "Je vais lui mettre un pansement, sa devrait aller mieux..."

"D'accord...heuuu j'peux...j'peux t'aider ?"

"Non-merci sa ira, j'peux faire sa tout seul" il lui sourit comme il pouvait.

Léonardo acquiesça par un faible sourire et vague hochement de tête, puis s'éloigna de ses deux frères pour s'approcher de Raphaël. Il était resté à la même place, sa main sur son bras gauche.

"...Il va bien ?"

"Ouais...Il est juste un peu fatigué...Comme nous tous. Donnie lui fait un pansement."

"Hm.."

"Et...et ton bras ?" Dit Léonardo un peu comme pour vouloir relancer la conversation.

"Ca va." répondit-il le plus naturellement possible, mais en vérité, il était au bord de s'effondrer sur le sol. Son bras lui faisait souffrir le martyr et il avait comme des lancements dans sa nuque. De plus, il avait son petit frère sur la conscience. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si Michelangelo était blessé. Mais avait-il seulement eu le choix ?!

Léonardo détourna le regard de son frère pour admirer le paysage. Il savait que si Raphaël n'allait pas bien, avait mal quelque pars ou était malade, il ne le dirait pas à ses frères. Même dans les cas extrêmes. Mais pourquoi faisait-il sa ?! Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas ses frères s'occuper de lui ?!

Léonardo prit une grande respiration pour essayer d'étouffer ses pensées. Il était épuisé et avait un mal de crâne terrible. Puis, il repensa à Karaï. Sa tenue si séduisante. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Son cri si perçant. Et puis, ses yeux. Sa langue. Son regard. Son corps, une mutante. Des frissons d'horreurs.

Peut-être n'était-elle en fait pas partie bien loin. Peut-être pouvait-il la rattraper. Lui parler. Peut-être pouvait-il la raisonner. Mais ses frères ont besoin de lui... Non. Ils peuvent se débrouiller seuls... Si. Ils ont besoins d'un leader... Non. Il faut leur faire confiance... Si. Deux d'entre eux sont blessés...

"Raph ?"

"Hm ?"

"Je dois la rattraper."

* * *

><p>Hééééé voila :D ! Fin du chapitre 3 !<p>

Ouf ! Il m'a pris du temps celui là :/ ! J'vous avait dis qu'il allait être plus long que les autres :P !

Heu, désolée pour les répétitions des mots "frère" "frères" mais vue qu'entre chaque paragraphes, je fais une sorte de "mini pause" pour réfléchir aux prochains, hé bien je ne fais plus vraiment attention à ce que j'ai écris avant et donc je répète certains mots. Et ce n'est que tout à la fin, en me relisant que je vois mes fautes, et entre nous, je n'ai plus vraiment le courage de réfléchir d'avantage sur ce problème... :/

Heuuu autre chose ? ... ha si ! J'écris cette fanfic au feeling et je ne fais que prévoir, ou supposer ce que je vais écrire par la suite ... par exemple, je n'avais pas du tout prévus que ce chapitre prenne cette tournure en fait... Et je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres je vais écrire...peut être que dans trois chapitres mon histoire sera finie, ou alors peut-être qu'elle le sera dans 20 chapitres quoi ! :D

Mais bon...c'est la vie ^^ ! "Qui vivra verra" !

Aussi non...toujours pas de April O'Niel et/ou de Casey Jones en vue... (prévenez-moi le plus tôt possible plz... :/ )

Allez...Je vous laisse :P ! Et comme d'hab à la prochaine, et portez-vous bien :D !

**Stelly**


End file.
